Primera vez, segundo intento
by Riznao
Summary: Mikado nunca pensó que el 'Maestro' había pasado a ser el 'estudiante'. KidaMikado. LEMMON.


Disclaimer: Durarara no me pertenece punto.

Advertencias: Cae en la categoría de PWP...creo. Como sea espero les guste.

* * *

Primera vez, segundo intento.

Por Riznao

* * *

Mikado volvió a ver el techo, buscando alguna otra mancha que mágicamente hubiera aparecido después de los tres segundos desde que despego su vista de el. No encontrando novedad en aquel cielo falso comenzó a jugar con la sabana tirando de ella y revolviéndola levemente mientras trataba de pensar en algo que decir para aliviar la tensión del momento.

Suspiro pesadamente y es que en los últimos cinco minutos tanto el como su mejor amigo habían terminando por ir a los bordes opuestos de la cama. El se encontraba un tanto avergonzado pero sobre todo desilusionado y en esos momentos de taciturnidad no podía sino preguntarse lo que el otro debía estar sintiendo o pensando.

Era tan impropio de Kida el que callara de esa forma cuando era tan difícil siquiera hacerle cerrar la boca por treinta segundos, avergonzado e impaciente trago duro antes de subir nuevamente a la cama. Aun envuelto en la sabana llego gateando hasta el otro y frunció levemente el seño al encontrarle con la misma aura despreocupada de siempre aun a pesar que se viera como si estuviera tratando de resolver un difícil problema de matemáticas.

-Kida-kun – le llamo suavemente a lo cual su mejor amigo y ahora pareja respondió mirándole con su siempre despreocupada sonrisa.

-¿Quieres volverlo a intentar? – pregunto con un tono que asimilaba mas a un niño queriendo aprender a usar una bicicleta que aun amante queriendo tener relaciones. Mikado hizo una mueca entre decepcionada e indecisa antes de cabecear. Kida no espero más que aquella acción para llevar su mano a la mejilla del otro y besarle en la boca.

Apartando todos los pensamientos que quedaron del intento anterior, Mikado procuro disfrutar los movimientos de la boca del otro sobre la suya, la sensación del roce de los labios de Kida le embriagaba de sobremanera y el hecho que su ropa con la del rubio hubiera sido descartada desde momentos atrás ayudaba a acelerar el calor que le comenzaba en las mejillas y se comenzaba a extender por todo el cuerpo.

Soltó un gemido que bien pudo ser de bienvenida en cuanto la lengua de su pareja se coló en su boca, su respuesta fue inmediata al responder animosamente las caricias con la suya. Aun cuando su mente se concentraba en sentir y devolver las caricias de la lengua de su pareja, no paso desapercibido el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo cuando las manos del rubio comenzaron a tocarle, primero su cuello, luego su pecho y así mientras la escurridiza mano del otro seguía su trayectoria no sabia a que dar mas prioridad, si a la lengua que seguía delineando círculos en su boca o aquella inquieta mano que le hacia tener un cosquilleo placentero en la zona de su vientre.

No supo cuanto tiempo duro el beso y ciertamente aquel detalle le podía importar muy poco, la basta sensación de placer que le causaba besar al otro era suficiente para nublarle la mente y dejar en una esquina el pensamiento que estaban a punto de realizar aquel acto que consumaría su relación como pareja.

Mikado soltó un sonido de protesta cuando su boca fue desatendida por la diestra lengua de Kida, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta que era su cuello quien tenía la atención de la boca de su pareja no pudo sino soltar un gemido satisfecho ante el intercambio.

Un jadeo de sorpresa salió de sus labios y no pudo sino morder su labio inferior al sentir como el miembro de Kida comenzaba ganar vida al estar en contra de su entrepierna. Aquella reacción del otro termino por hacer que su propio miembro comenzara a despertar poco a poco de aquel estado levemente laxo en el que ya se encontraba.

Las hábiles manos del rubio dejaron de trazar patrones indefinidos sobre su piel y pese a que de inmediato extrañó las caricias no se pregunto el por que de la acción, no fue hasta que sintió como aquel miembro era llevado hasta su entrada que sin pensárselo dos veces llevo su mano al pecho de Kida para alejarle.

La cara de confusión del otro no pudo sino hacerle querer golpearlo. – ¡Kida-kun! – exclamo con la cara roja de indignación.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Kida ignorante al motivo de su reacción.

-¡No vas a hacer lo mismo que antes! – Y es que 'lo mismo de antes' era Kida intentando meter su miembro a los dos minutos de comenzado el juego previo, después de eso, todo se había ido en picada, TODO.

-Esta vez espere un poco más, creo que ya estas listo – ciertamente aquello no era el punto mas importante de la situación.

-Es cierto que esta vez te tomaste más tiempo – y rayos que si no lo hubiera hecho, hubiera mandado todo al cuerno…o tal vez no, pero en ocasiones la capacidad de análisis de Kida era tan ínfima que cualquiera diría que no la tenía. – Pero eso no es lo importante, me va a doler si lo haces de esa manera – Kida, con su característica sonrisa le miro condescendientemente antes tomar aquella expresión que claramente decía 'Soy el tipo mas bueno del mundo y soy mejor que tu' y le respondió.

-Mikado, es obvio que te duela cuando es tu primera vez – para darle mas dramatismo a la situación dejo caer sus hombros como si le estuviera explicando a un chiquillo algo sumamente difícil – Se que tienes miedo pero confía en el gran Kida Masaomi – ciertamente Mikado lo hacia, pero precisamente por ello era que todo se había ido al diablo en el primer intento.

-¡Kida-kun! No puedes hacerlo así como estamos en estos momentos – Kida simplemente dejo su pose de 'todo poderoso' y le miro confuso por su declaración. – De-debes de hacer que… - no estaba ayudando el hecho que se estaba poniendo rojo de vergüenza y de solo pensar que de los dos, el que más sabia de sexo (al menos con un hombre) parecía ser él. Aunque en una segunda instancia aquello poco tenia de novedad, considerando que Kida parecía mucho mas consciente de cómo hacer un acto sexual con una mujer y no con un hombre. Aquel pensamiento le hizo molestarse un poco, y es que esta no solo era su primera vez con un hombre que de paso era su mejor amigo, sino también era su primera vez teniendo relaciones sexuales con alguien mas cuando Kida ya había tenido algunas cuantas experiencias antes. Trato de enfocarse en el momento y pasar por alto aquella información que poco importaba a estas alturas.

-Lubricante – Kida apenas le escucho con ese murmullo apenas audible que había utilizado.

-¿Qué? –

-¡Lubricante! – exclamo rojo de vergüenza. –Si usamos lubricante será mas fácil y dolerá menos – explicó en una ráfaga de palabras chocando unas con otras.

-Ah. Ya veo, ya veo. – Kida afirmaba constantemente con su cabeza al mismo tiempo que tenia los ojos cerrados dándole un aire de seriedad. – Entonces, ¿tienes lubricante? –

Mikado cerró sus ojos, conto hasta tres (aunque pensó seriamente hacerlo hasta treinta) y suspiro. – S-si –

-¡Oh! Genial, entonces ¿Dónde esta? – Mikado nunca antes había agradecido tener aquel síndrome de preocupación que le hacia fijarse en los mas pequeños detalles, y es que desde la semana anterior cuando habían tomado la decisión tener relaciones el se la había pasando 'estudiando' como se iba a llevar acabo aquel ritual, después de todo, no era como si los maestros fueran enseñando como tenían sexo dos hombres en la clase de anatomía.

-Esta en mi mochila – Kida no espero más y saltó fuera de la cama hacia la olvidada mochila que estaba en la esquina de la habitación. Sin poder evitarlo, Mikado se sonrojo y es que el otro no parecía ser siquiera consciente de la palabra pudor al ser tan natural incluso sin una pizca de ropa sobre él. Sabia que estaban a punto de hacerlo, pero aun así el apenas y podía ocultar su vergüenza al estar totalmente expuesto a su pareja sin nada encima.

El sonido de pasos apresurados le hizo mirar en dirección al otro, en cuanto lo hizo Kida prácticamente ya estaba sobre el al haberse tirado a la cama en una noción que le recordó a un niño entusiasmado con un nuevo colchón. Sonrió levemente antes que su pareja llevara hasta su campo de visión el pequeño frasco que tenía en letras grandes y no muy discretas 'Lubricante', se sonrojo ante la visión y simplemente desvió la mirada avergonzado.

-No pensé que tuvieras algo como esto –

-N-no, lo tuve que comprar hoy – se apresuro a corregir haciendo que Kida le mirara con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos.

-¿Lo fuiste a comprar? ¿Tú?, ¿Ryugamine Mikado-kun~? ¿No te moriste de vergüenza? – Kida rió mientras el no podía sino sentirse mas avergonzado por que aquella pregunta era de hecho la afirmación de lo que sucedió esa mañana cuando fue a la farmacia a comprarlo y es que mientras sabia que esta también seria la primera vez de Kida (con un chico, al menos) se atuvo a varias posibilidades, en especial a que este no tuviera aquel tipo de insumos.

-S-si no lo hubiera comprado entonces no podríamos hacerlo, además tu ni sabias que íbamos a utilizarlo – Kida dejo de reír pero mantuvo su sonrisa al ver el estado levemente molesto del otro. Sin más que poder decir, el rubio llevo sus labios nuevamente sobre los suyos y casi como por arte de magia aquella molestia se esfumo de su cabeza por que ahora tenia una escurridiza y placentera lengua jugando con la suya.

Fue el sonido de aquel frasco ser abierto lo que le hizo abrir el ojo derecho. Kida estaba inclinado sobre el mientras que sus codos se encontraban apoyados en la cama a ambos lados de su cabeza y sobre esta, ambas manos trataban de abrir el frasco. No tomó mucho tiempo para cuando su pareja dejó de besarle.

Ambos se miraron y diferente a las sonrisas que usualmente llevaban aquel gen egocéntrico en ellas el rubio le dedico una que le hizo sonrojarse hasta la médula por el grado de sinceridad y calidez que llevaba.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que la mano de su pareja había llegado hasta su entrada en donde, aquellos dedos, cubiertos con un poco de lubricante le hicieron cerrar los ojos y disfrutar (a pesar de sentirse levemente avergonzado de ser tocado en ese lugar) de la sensación que estos le proporcionaban al llenarle del lubricante.

Se mordió el labio inferior a la espera de lo inevitable y de aquello que venia soñando desde hace más de una semana. Fue hasta que sintió como algo comenzaba a tratar de introducirse en su orificio que abrió los ojos de la sorpresa. Aquello en definitiva era el miembro de Kida, y esta vez muy reticentemente, se separó de este.

-¿Mikado? –

-¿No pensabas meterlo de una vez, verdad? – Kida le miro con confusión y aquella reacción por parte del rubio solo le hizo soltar un suspiro.

-Primero tienes que…ya sabes… - aparentemente Kida no sabia por que siguió viéndole extrañado.

-¿Primero tengo que, qué? – Si Mikado no hubiera estado apoyado sobre sus codos hubiera llevado su palma de la mano hasta su cara.

-¡Que hacer eso! – aquella explicación poco ayudaba a resolver la cara de confusión de su pareja que seguía sin entender el por que de su interrupción. – Antes de meterlo, debes prepararme –

-Pero creí que habías dicho que con el lubricante lo estarías –

-E-eso es diferente, debes de ayudarme a no sentir mucho dolor…y por eso…tus dedos –

-¿Mis dedos? – luego como si una epifanía cayera sobre el rubio la cara se le iluminó. –Ahhh, claro – sonrió el rubio, Mikado a la expectativa tan solo pudo dar un leve salto al sentir como uno de los dedos del rubio se abría paso por su entrada.

Le tomó un poco más de su fuerza de voluntad para no separarse del otro, sabía que precisamente, esto debía de hacerse para que fuera menos doloroso lo que seguía, sin embargo la sorpresa y aquella indefinida sensación en su parte baja únicamente le causaba querer quitarse de encima al otro.

Trato de relajarse en respuesta a las palabras que el otro susurraba a su odio, un 'cálmate' y un 'tratare que no duela mucho' junto con un par de besos le hicieron bajar todas las defensas. Procuró no asombrarse demasiado por un segundo dedo entrando en su interior, cerró los ojos y dejó su cuerpo lo mas laxo que le fuera posible. Para cuando el tercer dedo hizo su entrada el ya estaba demasiado excitado con las embestidas que iban y venían en su trasero como para siquiera sentir otro mas sumarse a la actividad.

El nombre de su pareja saliendo de sus labios de forma apenas entendible le dio la pauta al otro para llevar su propia mano a su miembro y embarrarlo de los remanentes del lubricante que había quedado en sus dedos. Esta vez, Kida espero y le miro como si estuviese pidiendo permiso para continuar y el no pudo sino sonreír levemente por que la respuesta a esa pregunta había sido contestada una semana atrás de forma tácita.

Apoyándose sobre sus codos llego hasta el rubio y le besó para luego sonreírle, la respuesta de su pareja fue otra sonrisa antes de que este utilizara su mano para acostarle en la cama nuevamente.

No se volvió a decir otra palabra y nuevamente la habitación se sumergió en silencio, esta vez, mucho menos tenso pero igual de expectante que el de la última vez.

Kida aun tenia esa sonrisa en su rostro pero aquellas leves líneas que para cualquier otra persona hubieran sido inexistentes le daban la bastedad suficiente para decir que el otro pese a su aura de confianza se sentía levemente nervioso.

Sus pensamientos dejaron su cabeza en cuanto sintió como algo comenzaba a adentrarse en su interior. Cerró los ojos y tan pronto lo hizo, se dijo así mismo de forma inmediata que no debía hacerlo, que ver la expresión en la cara de Kida era más importante que perderse en la oscuridad detrás de sus parpados. Reprimiendo aquella reacción natural producida por la incomodidad y el dolor abrió los ojos y vio que su pareja le miraba fijamente. Aquellos ojos acaramelados no le habían perdido de vista desde el momento en que estaba siendo penetrado y el ante tal acción no pudo sino tener una extraña fusión de vergüenza y excitación.

Trago duro en cuanto Kida rechino los dientes, no sabia si era producto del placer que podía estar sintiendo o el dolor. Su mano derecha llego hasta el brazo izquierdo de Kida. Un suspiro salió de los labios del rubio antes de replicar con voz ronca. –Muy estrecho – aquella declaración no era ninguna queja pero Mikado sintió un poco culpabilidad por ello. – Pero así esta bien, ¿no, Mikado?– Kida le sabía leer tan bien que aquellas palabras sabia que eran para que se deshiciera de su sentimiento de culpa mal fundada.

Abrió la boca para decir algo que fue olvidado tan rápido como sintió un cosquilleo en su interior, no era ni placentero ni desagradable, solo era extraño y fueron segundos después que había comprendido que el miembro de Kida había sido completamente introducido. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras Kida parecía tener pequeños espasmos que no sabia si definirlos como desesperación o necesidad.

El dolor le estaba matando y aunque la lentitud de la penetración trato de soportarla, el hecho de tener ahora al miembro del otro en su interior, prácticamente le estaba costando un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no sacarle de él. Se quedaron quietos por unos cuantos segundos, ambos jadeando por necesidad y por dolor, aquella posición estática le estaba desesperando y fue hasta que se sintió lo suficientemente capaz de soportar lo que venía que tomó aire y movió levemente sus caderas.

-¿Y-ya? – cabeceo levemente en respuesta y no obvió el tono reprimido que el otro había utilizado.

Kida comenzó a moverse lentamente, hacia atrás luego hacia delante, lo hizo dos veces, tres y eventualmente perdió la cuenta por preguntarse en donde demonios estaba el placer, el dolor seguía allí al igual que aquel molesto cosquilleo. No supo cuantas veces fue penetrado y fue hasta que comenzó a desesperarse buscando el placer en aquella situación que se vio moviéndose en contra de las embestidas de su pareja. Kida lejos de verse sorprendido por ello tomo aquella acción como una petición para embestir mas fuertemente.

El cosquilleo seguía allí, el dolor ya casi no, y poco a poco sintió como un calor comenzaba a extenderse desde su parte baja para recorrerle poco a poco todo el cuerpo. La piel se le estaba erizando y poco a poco aquel sonido que salía de los encuentros de su piel con la de Kida se hacia mas constante y llegaba a formar una especie de sinfonía erótica con su errático respirar y los gemidos provenientes de ambos.

La temperatura de la habitación había subido y aquello aunque poco le importaba le hacia preguntarse vagamente si era su cuerpo el que estaba caliente o aquella habitación en el apartamento de su pareja que sabia de antemano tenia aire acondicionado.

Poco a poco se fue olvidando del dolor en cuanto aquel cosquilleo comenzaba a gustarle. El corazón se le estaba desbocando y en la cabeza ya no tenia pensamiento coherente alguno que no fuera 'mas, mas, mas'. "Mas rápido, mas fuerte, mas placer" dictaba su mente en total diacronía con su boca que estaba mas ocupada sacando aquellos sonidos guturales producto del placer y la necesidad que ejecutando las demandas que su mente repetía una y otra vez en una especie de mantra.

Comenzó a sentir una especie de corriente bajo su dermis que le hizo sacar el gemido más sonoro de todos, aquella reacción fue tomada por el rubio como una advertencia que el otro debía estar cerca del orgasmo.

-Mikado – la voz ahogada de su pareja le hizo verle y fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta que había quedado atrapado detrás de sus parpados desde quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

En el poco tiempo que pudo examinar al otro no pasó por alto el estado desarreglado del cabello rubio que ahora, producto del sudor se veía levemente mas oscuro que de costumbre y se había adherido por la humedad a las mejillas sonrosadas y a la frente. En la parte mas recóndita de sus pensamientos se preguntó si el se vería igual que Kida.

–Ven acá – pidió el rubio, a lo cual el no espero explicación para cumplir la demanda.

Kida le tomo de las manos y le llevó hasta el para besarle apasionadamente, Mikado cerró los ojos inmediatamente al contacto de sus labios con los de su pareja y a pesar de encontrarse nuevamente tras la oscuridad de sus parpados definió aquel roce de sabanas y los movimientos de la cama como señal de que el otro se había sentado con las piernas cruzadas. Aun sin despegar sus labios y con la mano del rubio recorriendo su espalda llegó hasta las piernas del otro en donde guiado por la otra mano del rubio, este le hizo sentarse sobre el.

Esta vez el ser penetrado fue menos doloroso que antes y de hecho lo único que alcanzo a sentir con aquella posición era mucho mas placer al haber engullido mucho mas de la longitud de Kida. – Así…así esta bien – alcanzó a susurrar al oído del rubio a lo cual este terminó respondiendo con una risita leve.

Antes que Kida pudiera pedirle que se moviera el ya lo estaba haciendo y por cada vez se penetraba así mismo con el miembro de su pareja comenzó a abrazarse más fuertemente al otro buscando ansiosamente acelerar el ritmo que poco a poco le estaba llevando al filo de un calor placentero que le recorría el cuerpo entero.

Kida parecía no estar tan lejos de él ya que llevo ambas manos a sus caderas haciendo que el subir y bajar se volviera mas frenético y levemente descoordinado. Un sonido gutural salió de la boca del rubio y este rápidamente llevo su mano hasta el miembro de Mikado en donde comenzó a masturbarle.

Ninguno veía al otro, ambos estaban demasiado ocupados sintiendo aquellas placenteras oleadas ir y venir para hacerlas menos tangibles enfocándose en algo mas.

Mikado lo sintió primero, una especie de corriente placentera que le hizo contraer los dedos de los pies y subió hasta su miembro que seguía bajo el dominio de la mano de su pareja, seguido de una explosión que le hizo parar sus movimientos y enfocar todos sus sentidos en la ráfaga que le llevó al tan ansiado éxtasis y terminó por hacerle gritar el nombre del otro en un tono que a Kida le pareció tan vulgar como erótico, fue cuando finalmente Mikado había acabado en la mano del rubio que este al sentir aquel cuerpo convulsionar de placer solo tuvo más desesperación por llegar también al punto del éxtasis.

Kida impulsado por su necesidad de acabar, cambio de posición al irse en contra de Mikado haciendo que este quedara bajo de el. Le embistió unas cuantas veces mas haciendo que la cama llorara ante la brusquedad de la acción, y al sentirse cerca de acabar soltó un gemido que anunciaba la llegada de su tan ansiado orgasmo, no fue hasta que llevo su boca a cubrir la de Mikado que lleno de su placer aquella caverna donde su miembro yacía completamente laxo.

Ninguno reparó en la molestia de aquel liquido que les llenaba el estómago o las piernas. Mas tarde se ocuparían de ello y por el momento lo que importaba era recuperar el aliento perdido y terminar de sentir aquellos espasmos remanentes del clímax.

Mikado con sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo del rubio rebobino aquella experiencia y pensó que mientras le molestaba un poco que Kida hubiera tomado su primera vez sin mucha preparación no estuvo mas feliz de haberlo hecho con él. Por que, después de todo Kida-kun era su despreocupado Kida-kun.

-Wow… ¿Lo hacemos de nuevo? –

Y el no podía quererle de otra manera.

- FIN -

* * *

Gracias por leer *bows*


End file.
